


tending to

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cloaca, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He is their King, and they are his people. A king's duty is to his people, and when his people grow frustrated and restless, well...





	tending to

He is their King, and they are his people. A king's duty is to his people, and when his people grow frustrated and restless, well... 

Tweeting, Japhet leans his head back with those beady eyes of his trained on the wall, muffled slapping washing over his hidden eardrums each time the Elsen between his spread thighs hilts himself inside Japhet's cloaca. The Elsen pants and huffs with exertion. 

He's so absurdly massive, compared to every single one of them. He towers over them easily, needs to crane his neck to address them so as not to make them cower with his regal chirps. 

He lays himself on his back to leave no risk of crushing them when they come to him stammering and sweating. Only a choice few are so bold as to approach Japhet outright and touch the King, thread their fingers through his feathers, buries their sweaty faces against his breast, rut their clothed shame against him. 

The sweltering heat of the firebird's cloaca makes the Elsen whimper like he's in pain, but Japhet knows better. His hooves hang in the air and his tail lashes against the floor, restless energy trickling down his neck into the appendage as preening warbles work their ways up from his belly. Each full-bodied thrust deposits another few beads of pre up, inside him, slicking the hot passage, easing the way for the Elsen to slide his throbbing dick in over and over.

Peeling his neck from the floor, Japhet watches with distracted fascination as the Elsen disappears into his sopping vent with each upward thrust. His cloaca swallows him whole, wrenching a grunt from the desperate man. 

He won't last long, because Elsen never do, with their negligible stamina. It's a frosty day in Hell when one of them manages to satisfy the King, himself. But this isn't about that.

Words of crooned encouragement dribble from Japhet's beak down at the man fucking his sodden cloaca open. 

The Elsen calls back to him, cries Japhet's name. He yanks the downy feathers of Japhet's undercarriage, fumbling for leverage as his thrusts go from steady to wild, wilder, edging ever closer to his completion. When he comes, it's with a throaty whimper and a snap of his frail hips, bottoming out inside the gargantuan bird one last time and spilling his seed inside him. It's a meager offering, trickling out around him and onto Japhet's tail.

Japhet huffs at the wet sensation. 

He lowers his head, shaking hands take him by his cheeks, the Elsen sniffling out words of appreciation with his member still inside his King. Nuzzling into the line of the Elsen's jaw, Japhet shushes him. They'll stay like this a little while, wait for the Elsen to catch his wheezing breath and for Japhet to swallow down the taunting heating of his own distant, unapproachable orgasm. 

For the first time in years, Japhet thinks, an Elsen surprises him.

He slips out with a jerk of his hips and drops to his knees, Japhet perking, beginning to adjust those meaty legs of his so he might roll over and stand. Tiny hands stop him, pressing to his undercarriage.

"N-No, sire," the Elsen breathes, ghosting the words across Japhet's drooling vent. The firebird quakes. "I'd - I'd l-like to..."

 _Like to, what_? Japhet wants to ask him, conceding far too easily and relaxing onto his back again. But he says nothing, only chirps his permission.

Fingers invite themselves into his cloaca, feeding them in to their knuckles three at a time. Japhet pants, muscles contracting to squeeze the little hand for all of a moment before he wills himself to relax again, stifling his shock. _How selfless_ , he thinks, the Elsen rocking his hand in and bumping his knuckles against the seam of Japhet's opening.

Cum dribbles out in lazy rivulets around the Elsen's fingers. They don't reach as deep as his diminutive member did, but all the same, Japhet sighs overhead, pulling a shaking smile to the anxious man's sweat-soaked face. The firebird's inner walls desperately try to clamp down around him, suck him in further to scratch the itch ignited in his belly. 

The Elsen's pinkie disappears inside him along with its siblings, followed by his thumb, stretching Japhet open around the widest part of his hand.

Japhet tweets like a hatchling for it. It's been so long since he's been stretched by much more than an Elsen's cock, and try as they might, it's not their faults they're so tiny compared to him.

The fingers close into a loose fist inside him, the Elsen pressing oh-so-carefully until the hand pops inside Japhet and drags a warble from his throat. He wants to cant his hips against the Elsen's hand, but it'd bruise the delicate human. 

Perhaps he can feel his King's urgency, can tell by the way the inner walls of his sullied cloaca press and ripple around his hand with want. Free hand at the crook of Japhet's thigh, the Elsen works the other around inside him in a small circle, coaxing the hole loose so he can push his way further up into the massive body.

He thrusts his arm in to his elbow and up above him, Japhet wails, squawking for all the other residents of Bismark to hear.

The Elsen fucks him like this, drags his arm out inch by torturous inch just to bury it back in to Japhet's leaking vent again, and again. Previously folded neatly into Japhet's side, his wings unfurl, shielding their owner behind them to try and stifle his pleasured peeps and cries in vain. He can't choke them back, not with the man between his thighs ravaging his cloaca like no one has in _ages_.

Selfishly, he lets himself toy with the idea that he could finish, like this. Lets his mind fog over with pleasure, lets his legs drop open further in a shameless display of want.

Something warm and wet meets the top of Japhet's cloaca. A tongue, the Elsen huffing in delight while he lashes the filled entrance with it, lapping away a mix of his mess and Japhet's own wetness. He feeds his arm into the drenched hole, pushes more and more coveted sounds of pleasure from his King, which mortifies Japhet, in the back of his mind. 

He's never been so inarticulate. What could this Elsen think of him, when he sounds like this? So unrefined?

Ah, how silly. This man obviously thinks the world of him, and all it takes is another pass of those devilish tongue over him to assure Japhet of that.

It's with the Elsen's arm thrust in past his elbow, fingers petting his core and his tongue digging into the rim of Japhet's cloaca that the firebird comes with a shriek. He shutters like a guttering machine, bucks just once despite himself and then collapses in a heap, crooning, warbling blearily down at his suitor.

Mercifully, the man below him waits to slip his arm free from his passage - still, Japhet whimpers, feeling pleasantly raw.

He watches with mild amusement as the Elsen wipes his mouth (but not his drenched arm) on his askew tie and fumbles with his slacks, fixing them up. A quiet wheeze trickles past his colorless lips, just barely managing to find its way up into Japhet's ringing ears.

"Stay a while," the firebird offers, smiling at the way the Elsen startles.

He stammers and stumbles, but doesn't flinch away when that thick tail coils around him, plucking him off his feet and setting him over Japhet's warm, feathery breast, a downy chin rubbing into his bald scalp.

"O-oh," he utters, and Japhet croons.

**Author's Note:**

> oh goodie


End file.
